The present invention relates to a cover panel and, more particularly, to a cover panel for an airbag configured to be folded into a housing, the cover panel being sized and configured to cover, in a cover position, an opening of the housing and being connected to a surrounding surface via at least one web, an unfolding opening is arranged between the panel and the housing and is cleared as a result of said at least one web breaking off during unfolding of the airbag.
DE-A 3,800,652 shows tongue-shaped connecting webs provided on a cover panel of an airbag housing. The predetermined break points of the connecting webs are located outside the opening edge of the unfolding opening, which is brought about by the cover panel being enlarged so that, in the edge region, it engages over the unfolding opening to a large extent. This arrangement is not always constructionally feasible or desired. Moreover, the predetermined break points of the connecting webs lie at the unfolding opening, as a result of which the airbag could be damaged as it unfolds.
EP-B 0,370,6713 and DE-A 4,137,926 disclose a housing for an airbag to be folded into and comprises an opening which, after the folding away of a cover panel, permits the airbag to unfold in the direction of a vehicle occupant who is being thrown forwards during an accident. The cover panel has in the covering position numerous webs which connect to the adjoining housing and are broken off by the unfolding pressure of the airbag. In this unfolding process, possibly sharp-edged remains of the webs which protrude rigidly from the opening edge are left behind. It is thus possible for the remains of the weds to damage the airbag as it unfolds with high pressure and at a high speed through the opening.
An object on which the present invention is based to provide an airbag housing in which an opening edge is soft to the touch for the unfolding of an airbag.
The foregoing object has been achieved by providing at least one web which has a protruding tongue shape matched to a respectively assigned cut-out of the surrounding surface and a predetermined break point of said at least one web is provided outside the opening edge of the unfolding opening within the cut-out of the surrounding surface.
With most conventional fiber-reinforced plastics which are used for airbag cover panels, a sharp-edged fracture pattern would be produced on the connecting webs to be broken off. The configuration of the predetermined break point of the web outside the opening edge of the unfolding opening in the region of the surrounding surface reduces risk of damage to the unfolding or unfolded airbag since contact with the predetermined break point is avoided. Furthermore, it is still possible to construct the cover panel integrally with the surrounding surface. That is, the cover panel can be formed as one piece with the surrounding surface and coated and only subsequently punched or cut out, afterwhich the cower panel remains connected to the surrounding surface exclusively by the web or webs.
A visually appealing and functionally reliable web is achieved by a tongue-shaped continuation of the cover panel into a similarly shaped cut-out of the surrounding surface with the predetermined break point provided there. Connecting the cover panel to the surrounding surface in this way using one, or a few, webs is also suitable in terms of costs, inter alia, for cover panels which are completely separated from the surrounding surface after the unfolding of the airbag and during the unfolding of the airbag remain connected to the housing for example only by means of one strap, one strip of sheet metal or one flexible plastic part.